Благочестивый ложь(dia de los inocentes)
by Lector-Z
Summary: Это шутка, предназначенные для испаноязычных друзей. Я не знаю язык, на котором он написан, если кто-то понимает, что он видит это, не беспокоить комментируя. (Actualizado con disculpas, traducción, respuestas a reviews y agradecimientos.)


**Я говорю им от, так как я полностью извинения за то, что я делаю, так много людей, которые говорят на русском языке, как испано говорящих. Я прошу прощения за все.**

 **Благочестивый ложь**

Благочестивый ложь  
Который может выпустить смеяться  
За то, что она поручила  
На могли предвидеть  
Или это может привести к гнев  
С которой совершает самые тяжкие преступления  
и наполняет нас с чувством вины, когда оставляет нас

Я прошу прощения у всех я был жертвой копаю  
который привел меня в этот трюк  
лежа с знать другой язык  
когда я чуть-чуть понять себя  
позвонив внимание других  
и уничтожить это ценное минуту их жизни  
но если оно было получено с юмором  
для меня, не приведет к потере

Я принял короткое время для того, чтобы поблагодарить  
признательность тем, кто были учтены и выразить  
признательность тем, кто проигнорировал  
и которого я наблюдал на расстоянии.

Спасибо тем, кто борется получить уважение  
и кто, как пламя свечи,  
потерять его в вихре изменения  
благодаря тех, которым удается оставаться постоянной  
и ввести несколько падающие звезды,  
оставив яркий след  
благодаря тем, кто следовать правилам  
и те, кто осмелился ослушаться их  
ищет передний край которые не являются удовлетворение  
больше встречается в душе.

Спасибо тем, кто осмеливается прокомментировать  
поздравить, чтобы исправить  
шутка, чтобы отвлечь  
оскорбление и хвастаться.

Благодаря людям, которые пишут конкурировать,  
тех, кто ищет славы для  
тех, кто хочет развлекаться  
и только те, кто написать  
Спасибо кто оставив неизгладимый след  
и тех, кто платить им дань, сохраняя его память жива

Спасибо всем моим сердцем  
желает эту попытку человеческого существа  
начали не зная,  
кто написал неопубликованных  
и что когда вы спустить курок его смелость содержится обнаружил,  
что свет в своем роде оснований  
для оправдания их жалкое существование  
оснований для продолжения.

Благочестивый ложь  
что был фасад  
предлог,  
чтобы поделиться  
этой любви истины.

Спасибо.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!**

 **Pensé mucho en publicarlo, sentía como me daba vueltas la cabeza de tan solo pensar si hacerlo o no. No estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría fingir saber ruso. Pero como me decidí a publicar** ** **«** El rincón de la melancolía** ** **», respiré hondo y presioné Enter con ansiedad (culpen a mi impulsividad de mostrarles esta cosa). No esperaba comentarios al respecto ni que alguien cayera redondo, solo una leve curiosidad y desconcierto de aquellos que lo vieran.  
****

 **Espero que alguien no se haya enojado realmente. Si fue así, tienen todo el derecho de insultarme a los 4 vientos. Hablando de insultos, me comentó un Guest troll en mi otra publicación (¡Que felicidad! ¡Mi primer troll!). Hablaría más a fondo, pero no me interesa en absoluto. Si estás ahí, ésta será la unica vez que te tome atención, no quiero hacerte sentir importante por algo tan mezquino como insultar a otros, es por tu propio bien. Saludos te manda este ególatra malnacido.**

 **Lo que viene es la traducción de lo que puse arriba y en la descripción. Ya a estás alturas, saben que no sé hablar ruso y traduje el texto con Google. Espero que lleguen hasta el final. Mientras tanto, les deseo a todos felices fiestas y un gran año 2018.  
**

* * *

Descripción

Esta es una broma pensada para los amigos de habla hispana. No conozco el idioma en el que está escrito, si alguien que lo entienda está viendo esto, no se moleste en comentar.

* * *

 **Les digo desde ya que me disculpo totalmente por lo que estoy haciendo, tanto a la gente que habla el idioma ruso, como a los de habla hispana. Me disculpo por todo.**

 **Mentira piadosa**

Una mentira piadosa  
La cual puede soltar una risotada  
Por haberla creído  
Por haberla predicho  
O puede llevar a la ira  
Con la que cometemos los peores crímenes  
Y nos llena de culpas cuando nos abandona

Me disculpo ante todos  
Fui víctima del arrebato  
Uno que me llevó a esta jugarreta  
Mintiendo con saber otro idioma  
Cuando apenas me entiendo a mí mismo  
Llamando la atención de otros  
Y quitándoles ese valioso minuto de sus vidas  
Pero si se ha recibido con humor  
Para mí, no será causa perdida

Me tomo un breve instante para agradecer  
Agradecer a quienes me han tomado en cuenta  
Agradecer a quienes me han ignorado  
Y a quienes me observan desde la distancia.

Gracias a quienes luchan por ganar respeto  
Y a quienes, como la flama de una vela,  
lo pierden en un soplido  
Gracias a quienes logran mantenerse constantes  
Y a quienes entran como breves estrellas fugaces  
Dejándonos una brillante estela  
Gracias a quienes siguen las reglas  
Y a quienes se atreven a desobedecerlas  
Buscando una vanguardia que no gratifica  
Más satisface en el alma.

Gracias a quienes se atreven a opinar  
Para felicitar, para corregir  
Para bromear, para divertir  
Para insultar y para presumir.

Gracias a quienes escriben para competir,  
A quienes buscan la fama  
A quienes quieren entretener  
Y a quienes solo lo hacen para escribir

Gracias a quienes abandonaron  
Dejándonos una huella imborrable  
Y a quienes les rinden tributo  
Manteniendo viva su memoria

Gracias de todo corazón  
Les desea este intento de ser humano  
Que inició sin saber nada  
Que escribía sin publicar  
Y que al jalar el gatillo de su osadía contenida  
Encontró la luz en su camino  
Un motivo para justificar su patética existencia  
Una razón para continuar.

Una mentira piadosa  
Que fue una fachada  
Una excusa  
Para compartir  
Esta verdad afectuosa.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Es tiempo de responder los siguiente comentarios de mi otra publicación:**

 **CocoaFic : Me alegra te haya gustado el poema, pero perfección ni de lejos. No tengo la capacidad suficiente para crear buenas historias y menos buena poesía. Aun así, pondré todas mis ganas para crear cosas con empeño y cariño (como me dijo Arokham, crear historias con corazón).  
**

 **Sam the Stormbringer : Gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes, no me siento afectado por el troll. Cuando uno critica con insultos, es difícil que alguien lo tome en serio. Te doy la razón respecto a las... dedicatorias... que Lucy tiene con su familia, y no solamente a ellos, sino a amigos, vecinos y demás. Solo espero que los poemas sean del agrado de muchos.  
**

 **Antes de terminar, quisiera dar mis más sinceras gracias a las siguientes personas, de diversos fandoms y por diversas razones. Muchos tienen historias que valen la pena ser leidas y si se extrañan (aunque no creo) que no mencione a otros usuarios, es porque no he tenido aún la oportunidad de revisarlos. Espero hacerlo en algún momento.  
**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie  
Angelus24  
Armanduxbstds  
Arokham  
BellaBlackEvans  
BloodbaneD4rkness  
cartman6x61  
CocoaFic  
Cure Orchid  
Delkifuri  
dvxtrem  
Fipe2  
geardestroy  
GokuSannin9000  
Gremlin Oswald  
IMArellano  
J. Nagera  
jackson draggnel  
Jakobs-Snipper  
JessyRiddleFriki-Black  
Julex93  
KuroganeKrad  
LuckRZ1308  
Mike0the0mic  
mmunocan  
MontanaHatsune92  
NeoTerraKnightX  
pirata  
RCurrent  
Rondero001  
Sam the Stormbringer  
Sergex  
Sir Crocodile222  
Sir. Dark  
UnderratedHero  
yevg**

 **Y a todos los Guest y trolls que me han prestado atención.**


End file.
